


Raining on Sunday

by CyberDalek96



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Calleigh wants to skip church. But will Eric’s Catholic guilt let him? Short one-shot loosely based on Keith Urban’s “Raining on Sunday.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters.  
> *I do not own the song this work is based on.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

The alarm blared near Calleigh’s ear. She groaned and hit the off button. Rolling over, she found Eric gazing at her with half-closed eyes.

“Hey, sleepy-head,” she greeted groggily.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he replied, his tired voice gravelly.

At the mention of sunshine, Calleigh looked toward their bedroom window. The rays of sunshine that usually greeted her were absent. In their place were dark clouds, small droplets of water just beginning to fall from them.

“It’s kind of gloomy,” she observed.

“Yeah. It should clear up later. Give it a few hours. Ready to get up for church?” Eric answered. Though he was Catholic, he had agreed to attend a small Baptist church with Calleigh every other weekend.

Calleigh sighed, not wanting to get out of bed. She bit her lip and looked up at Eric through her lashes. “I was thinking maybe we could skip church today?”

The rain was now coming down hard, pelting the window rhythmically. Thunder rolled in the distance. “Because of the storm? If you don’t want to drive, I will,” Eric offered.

“No, silly. I just want to stay in bed.”

“Cal, that’s not a good reason to skip church.”

“We can just hide under the covers all afternoon,” she said with a hint of seduction, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

Eric grinned and sat up. “Calleigh, we need to go to church.”

Calleigh lowered the covers slightly and started unbuttoning the shirt of his she’d worn to bed. She smirked slyly. “Why? Your Catholic guilt getting to you?” She reached up and ran her fingers over his bare chest.

Eric looked toward the ceiling and whispered, “Father, forgive me,” before lying back down and giving Calleigh a hungry kiss.


End file.
